Bloody Mask
by Dobby123
Summary: Iruka is hidding a secret that nobody knows. He has the taste for blood. He soon was found out when he was attacked in the Hokage HQ. Killing a man without so much as batting a eye. Who is he? And why is he thirsting for blood?
1. Chapter 1

**I made changes to the whole story grammar wise.**

Chapter 1

I just got back from the village and everything seemed okay. Walking to the gates the guards Hagane Kotetsu and Izumo perk up greatly. (**A.N I'm not sure if this is right.)**

Kotetsu grinned. "I'm glad you're back you had me worried."

A brown hair and tan skinned chunin laugh scratching his scar which became habitual to him. "Am I that bad of a ninja."

Izumo elbowed Umino Iruka in the side. "Of course not. It just that nobody expected you to be back on the field again."

Umino Iruka. Status: Chunin, teaching at the academy. Iruka wave his arms around and said, "Oh no this is a one time deal. I only went because the Godamine was having a hard time choosing a ninja to do the mission , so I voluteered and now after today I'm going back to work."

"Where are you going?" Kotetsu ask wondering why Iruka was a rush.

"Lady Tsunade, told me that as soon as I get back report to her immediately." Iruka always a had a sense of responsibility. He always follow thing to the direct words. He was kind and patient, yet very stern it was a wonder why he made chunin and became a teacher a year after.

"Lady Tsunade out to be ashamed of herself sending her best teacher on the field." Kotetsu pretended to be upset. Then he added on the sly side. "You can always do what Kakashi do and make her wait a few hours."

The look on Iruka face was priceless. "Never! I would never do something as make the Hokage wait. It's wrong and disrespectful. It's a wonder why Kakashi- sensei is even alive."

They all laugh, but it was an edge on it like they were all hiding something.

"Well I better get going." As Iruka went toward the office his demon stirred. It wasn't enough, it wasn't enough. Going out on the mission didn't help quiet his demon except it made it worst. Maybe I should take one more mission and go after a missing nin and hopefully it'll quite my demon.

As I got to the Hokage Headquarters the minute I stepped on its land I felt something wrong. Very wrong. But being a chunin I pretended I was a little oblivious. Walking toward the office I felt the danger level rise. And then that's when it happen, a ninja came out of nowhere, and tried to hack his head off. Iruka ducked as the hatchet become in lodge in the wall.

Iruka rage sparked to a whole new level, yet he couldn't have been anymore happier. "Jeez," he said rising upward not even bothering to get into a defensive move which shocked his attacker. "If you wanted to have my head you should've do it like this." At that moment Iruka own weapon slice right through the cut him the right shoulder all the way down to his heart slicing that in half. Iruka had this craze look in his eyes and he wanted more. More death, more blood because it wasn't enough. His demon been starved for years and he wanted food. Human flesh did things nicely.

"Iruka- sensei." Aloud voice came hallway. Iruka was snapped back to his old self and he threw the carcass over his shoulder and met up with the loud voice so they wouldn't see what happened.

"Iruka- sensei." The bundled of blonde joy ran to him and tackled him. "Howwasyourmission? Arehurt?Wasitasucess?" The boy asked that entire question at the same time that if it was anybody else he would've had to repeat the question all over again.

"My mission was find Naruto. I have a couple of bruises and yes it was a success." Naruto smiled and let go of me. I noticed how tall he was and realized that it was now my turn to look up to him. "I have to go turn in my mission report and discuss a few things with the Hokage. So how about Itchiraku later." The boy beamed and ran off at the speed of light. I was so glad that he went the other way. He would go on a rampage of freaking out.

I better hurry up and explain this to the Hokage. Something wasn't right about that.

Knock, knock. "Come in," the Hokage said. Iruka came in bowed waiting to get permission to speak, but blew sky high.

"Lady Tsunade, I notice something was wrong when I stepped on the premises and when I entered the building I was attacked by a ninja..." He stops when he actually looked around and noticed who was in the room. Ibiki the T and I specialist, Kakashi the copy ninja, and a few anbu's that I can only guess who they were and the Hokage had a questioning look that made him wonder whether what just happen just was a set up. "I think I'll just leave." Turning around to leave the copy ninja already beat him to the door. Iruka weigh his option: I could always use the teleportation jutsu, but I can end back where I started. Or I can pull ranks on them and probably end up with glares. I sigh I guess I should play it out for awhile. Maybe I'm reading into this too much.

I turned to the Hokage who gave me a look that said I had a lot of explaining to do. Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Before I get start with this new chapter I want to thank Hiya 120 for reviewing. You rock. This is also change.**

Chapter 2

Iruka P.O.V

The Hokage was looking at me and I looked at her. Then she said, "I think an explanation is in order."

So I guess I went with my other option and played a little dumb. "What do you mean?"

The Hokage had a tick mark on her forehead, but Iruka doubt it was because he was playing dumb.

"What I mean is, why one of my teachers, a chunin, no less managed to kill Zombe, the rouge ninja, without so much as breaking a sweat." Tsunade gave him a hard glared that dared Iruka to play dumb on that question.

Meanwhile Iruka internal system was buzzing. I killed a ninja! A rogue ninja! And that rouge ninja that just so happen to match the strength of the copy ninja maybe more! Iruka might have had an Internal Conflict in his mind, but it didn't show on the outside.

Kakashi P.O.V

I was reading my Icha Icha Paradise book while studying Iruka chakra waves that seemed to be vibrating in internal stress. I like to know who the chunin that manage to kill Zombe too was. I mean from what I hear from Naruto, he didn't seem like anything was unique about him except for the fact that he was a saint with a temper.

Kakashi closed his book and started to listen. This is certainly going to be interesting and I can see that Ibiki is intrigue too. To be exact everybody wanted to know how he was able to do it. Why was he holding back all these years. He can be very valuable, on these missions if he has enough training. Kakashi wondered though did the third know about this too.

The Hokage was curious on why Iruka was able to kill a rouge ninja that others like, Kakashi wouldn't probably make it out."

Iruka seemed like he was debating on telling the truth or being modest. It was a wonder he made it to chunin and stayed chunin he's too nice.

Iruka P.O.V

Everybody in the room was staring at me. I can tell them I guess, but not all of it. Well here I go.

"The story isn't exactly impressive. Uh, well after the chunin exams I felt that I should train more because I felt that I didn't do my best in the fight against the sound." Everybody leaned in closer.

"What you fought? I thought you were guarding the civilians." Lady Tsunade said.

"I was until somebody was ordered to find any civilian and kill them all. It's actually in the report." Iruka couldn't help but be a little smug about it. "I was fighting them off until Anko came and took over. She held them off better then I did."

"Well that still doesn't answer my question my question in a way. So if Anko was able to take care of the problem when you couldn't. How is it that you were able to kill Zombe?"

Iruka wanted to curse the old women out. She's being so nosy. Why won't they leave me alone? I just had to kill the man because of my blood thirst.

**You know Iruka. If you want all you have to do is ask and I'll get rid of them for you. **Iruka went very quiet silently wishing for it to be. Before Iruka got a chance to yes. Naruto came in uninvited.

Kyubbi P.O.V

**"What do you people think you're doing?"**Kyubbi growled. Slamming the door shut. Kyubbi snapped his finger and Iruka fell unconscious.

Everybody froze not daring to move, but Kakashi was brave enough to speak.

"Kyubbi, what can we do for you?" Kakashi spoke slowly so he wouldn't tempt the Kyubbi to do anything dangerous in Naruto body. For they know Naruto is not aware of what's going on.

**"I'm here because I feel my kit distress. My kit loves this kit like a father and whatever happens to this kit I'll know. I heard the whole conversation from the outside and I know why he's not telling you guys, so back off. You guys are being too damn nosy and you're disturbing them. Making them go haywires. So what ever he wants to know he'll tell you when he is good and damn well ready." **Kyubbi gave them all a hard stare. None of them look like they were going to object. **"I'm glad you understand so here is his mission report and don't you dare disturb him with your damn questions. **Kyubbi picked Iruka up and poofed them out of the office.

Everybody was dumbfounded. They didn't know that the Kyubbi was that overly protective.

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. I can't believe that just happened. The Kyubbi himself came out to defend Iruka- sensei. What is exactly going on here?

"Lady Tsunade, what are we going to do? Tsunade looked a little lost. Which I don't blame her. "I can tell that whatever is going on that Iruka is still loyal to Konoha, but it can still be a problem if he's withholding information. Should I go talk to him again."

"No!" Lady Tsunade slams her fist on the table cracking it. "We'll let this go for the time being, but just in case... Sparrow, Croc." Two anbu appeared. "I want you two keep watch over Iruka and report anything that seemed out of the ordinary."

"Hokage- sama wouldn't it have been better for me to keep watch of him?" Anbu that was already in the room ask.

"He already knows you, plus if you try to act social he would know something is up." Lady Tsunade said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What I want you to do is to watch after Naruto to make sure Kyubbi come out again. Now dismissed."

The day seemed to have gotten gloomier and it wasn't because the sky was grey. Oh well it's not like it's any of my business since it not a mission. So what should I do now. Maybe I'll visit the monument.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**I change this one too.**

Chapter 3

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka woke up with a start. Before he leave the bed he like to go over the things that happen, but for some reason he couldn't seemed to remember what happen a couple of hours ago. He sat up and realizes that he can't remember giving the mission report to the Hokage. His stomach rolled as he felt nauseated. Ughh, my stomach. He shouldn't be feeling this way he haven't eaten yet. He got out of bed only to fall on the floor with his body hot and feeling the urge to throw up was evident since he threw up all on the floor a he threw up blood. What Iruka did was completely unmanly- like and scream in shear terror because what was in the the blood.

"No," he whispered. "This can't be happening again. It can't be back. I just got use to being normal again. **(A.N. He's twenty- four right now.)**

Iruka was so lost in thought he didn't hear or feel the anbu pulling him out of the room. He was in the state of shock.

Naruto P.O.V

Naruto was currently having a conversation with Kyu over what happen today. Needless to say he was sick.

"What is wrong with everybody?" He asked growling to Kyubbi. "Doesn't anybody value privacy anymore?"

**Apparently not kit. You should've seen the way they was pestering him. I mean it's not as bad as it sounded, but they were making it where he had no choice to but to answer his question.**

"Those ass!" Naruto growled.

The Kyubbi sigh. He was right about one thing though that Iruka kit is like a father to the kid a brother too. If anything happen to the man the boy would be crushed. **"Now don't let your anger cloud your judgment."**

Naruto and Kyubbi felt it. A jolt within their hearts. Iruka. Naruto jumped out of his bedroom window following the senses all the way to the hostiptal.

Naruto ran all the way to the desk and demanded to know where Iruka was. When he was told he ran all the way to the room and went in and what he was about to see was going to make him turn the whole hospital upside down.

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi had to admit that what he saw was downright unnerving. The once always bright and full of life eyes had nothing in it. He only could hope that Naruto, (Kyubbi) didn't find out otherwise they were in deep shit.

Kakashi turned to the two anbu and ask them what happen.

Croc spoke, "We're not exactly sure. One minute he was getting out of bed and the next he threw up and then he started screaming. When we got in there he was in shock and we smelt something foul and there it was blood." Kakashi looked back at Iruka and couldn't believe that it was his blood. There's no way. Croc continued, "It wasn't his blood but we can't identify whose blood it is. There is some substance in the blood that is unknown."

Kakashi looked up and eyed the two. "Substances?"

Sparrow spoke, "The substances that believe that he threw up were organs, or what was left of it."

Kakashi hated when he didn't know anything, "What do you mean what was left of it?"

"It," Sparrow couldn't exactly say it or he just wasn't sure on how to say it. "It wasn't properly digested and it came back up."

Damn it, Kakashi thought. Something had to happen on that mission. "Dismiss." They saluted the formally Anbu captain and disappeared.

Kakashi about to leave and discuss what he learned to the Hokage Naruto came into the room and now there was whole new meanings to hell breaking lose.

Naruto P.O.V

I say Iruka in the bed staring at the ceiling with dead eyes and I looked at Kakashi.

Naruto breathe in and ask in his most calm yet deadly voice. "What did you do to him?"

Kakashi just stared at him like he was trying to figure out whether it was Naruto or Kyubbi.

"Let me put your mind at ease Kakashi- sensei it's just me Naruto. But if you don't answer my questions things aren't going to look go for anybody."

**Don't bother looking for an answer kit just look into that kit mind and for yourself. **

Fine, Naruto thought. But you better have an answer to this.

**Don't I always.**

_**Mind Conscious Reverse Jutsu. **_Naruto tapped Iruka forehead and he got images way from the time Iruka-sensei went into shock to the time Iruka-sensei left the village.

Naruto gasp and ask Kyubbi, 'Is this why Iruka- sensei was able to relate to me so well because he had a demon in him too.'

Kyubbi sigh, **Kid its Iruka- sensei was able to relate to you because he didn't have a family and he was alone too, remember?**

Naruto thought, Yeah.

**He was able to relate to you in different reasons. What I'm about to tell you is something strictly personal that you have to promise not to tell anybody especially Iruka when he's ready. Okay?**

Okay.

Iruka- sensei is a ...

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**I change this one too.**

Chapter 4

Naruto P.O.V

**Iruka- sensei is a demon.**

Naruto blinked and he didn't say anything for a long time. I'm sorry what?

Kyubbi sigh, he knew he shouldn't have said that but it was the only way to keep Naruto under control more or less. **Iruka has a demon or rather much he is a demon. **

Iruka is a born demon. How is that even possible? No way can somebody as caring as him be a demon. So does that mean he was lying when he said he cared about the people of the village. Note how he said people not himself.

**Not exactly. He was or is true to his words, but if he's having a conversation with the demon right now things might be a little different when he wakes up.**

Crap.

**Yeah. This isn't going to go very well depends on how long he been deprived of food.**

Eh?

Iruka P.O.V

The place was so dark and cold that I immediately flew into a panic once more. Get it together Iruka. Iruka scolded himself. Do be such a baby, you're a shinobi so act like one.

**Yeah, but it's kind of hard to act like one when you're throwing up other people organs.**

Whose there? Iruka went into defense mode.

**Now, now no need to get scared and defensive seeing how if I wanted to kill you it wouldn't happen since I am you.** All of the sudden a figure came out of nowhere and it looked like Iruka yet it wasn't him. For one he didn't have a tail. It was scaly and it was where his legs were supposed to be. And there were scars on his sides. When he looked at them carefully they looked like gills.

Iruka mouth dropped. I'm a mermaid.

The supposed to be mermaid looked offended. **How can you compare me to those weaklings. **

Then what are you?

**A Sirene.**

What's the difference?

The other me rolled his eyes. **You should know.**

Of course I should know. There were two types of sirens: bird and the mermaid. The bird looks like a human with the exception of the arms and the feet. And a mermaid is what in front of me.

Does that mean I have to be a mermaid to be a sirene.

The other me had laugh a melodious laugh it was almost enchanting. **Oh heck no. You may have not notice, but you've been playing sirene for a very long time. If you like I can open your powers to you and you can have better control over yourself.**

Iruka was hesitant which was only natural. I don't know.

**Its okay it just that it's the only way to make sure you don't accidently kill your love ones.**

Iruka heart leapt. Okay I'll do it, but I still don't want people to know.

**Oh please this is not a book with all that fancy- smancy crap you been reading. The change is going to be a long and painless transformation. **

Why so long?

**Well you do remember about throwing up all that blood right? It was a bad reaction after you went to human form. Though it was kyubbi fought. Anyways we don't want your powers to be the one eating you alive.**

Okay. Iruka was ready, except for one thing. Is there anything I should know before I change.

The other me scrunch his face up. **Oh watch out for large body of water. **

What? But I never got an answer because I was back in my world.

Tbc. Sorry for the long wait. Was kind of difficult.


	5. Chapter 5

**I change this one too.**

Chapter 5

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi leaned on the wall thinking about what had at the hostiptal. Jeez this is getting too complicating and the way Naruto blank off in room had scared me. Yes the famous Copy Nin has a time when he gets scared.

"Kakashi, " It was Lady Tsunade I told her what happened in Iruka- sensei room and she looked disturbed

"What could this possibly mean?" The Hokage frowned and said something I would never expect. "I want everybody to steer clear of Iruka until something happens." She knew others were listening. "If you have nothing to do with him then stay away. Because if the Kyubbi is getting involve then we best comply with his demands. That's an order." And that was it.

Even though it was an order Kakashi wasn't going to follow it and Lady Tsunade knew it too. I guess I have to be ready to train Naruto if I want to get close to Iruka.

Naruto P.O.V

After talking to Kyu- chan I wanted nothing more then peace, but I be damn if a nurse come up in here. The Gods had to have been in their favor since Iruka was put on the far end of the hospital wing and there would be no excuse for any nurse to come this way.

Kyu- chan?

**What is it kit?**

Is Iruka going to be okay? I mean if the demon tells him what he really is he may not take it well?

The kyubbi was amused at the assumption. **Now why do you say that?**

It looks like Iruka demon was sealed in his mind for a reason. And for whatever reason it's coming back and it's probably a shock to him.

The kyubbi chuckled. **You teacher is a strong kit. I bet he's more worried about the safety of the village. **

You think so

**Of course you just need to have faith in your teacher. Anyways he's waking up.**

Kyu?

**What is it brat? **

Thanks.

Naruto grew more and more excited to see his favorite teacher regains consciousness.

Iruka P.O.V

I jolted upward startling whoever was in the room with me.

"Jeez, Iruka- sensei you shouldn't move so quickly." My favorite student said on the floor.

I beamed, "Sorry, sorry." I laugh which earned me a glare.

"Well you're okay I guess that's all that matters." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Iruka had a grim look on his face after awhile. "Naruto I have something to tell you and I don't know how."

Naruto said something that put Iruka mind at ease. "Look sensei if you're talking about the new and improve you then its okay. Nothing will change."

Iruka with tears coming down his face ask, "Really?"

Naruto gave his foxy grin and said, "Of course when everybody shunned me, but you were the only one take me in except me for who I. So why can't I do the same." Iruka smiled. "Look as much as I would like to ask how and why, but I'm not interrogator and plus I need to give you heads up."

"Oh?"

"From what I overheard baa- chan wants everybody to steer clear of you except," Naruto added that part quickly. "For the people who's normally around you the most."

"Well that's a relief."

"On your part yes, on mine not exactly. Knowing Kakashi- sensei he would try anything to get close. He might even stoop down to the point he may even put up with me to train."

"Well why don't you?" Iruka suggested.

"I'm sorry what?"

"The sooner we put his suspicion at ease he'll be out of our way."

"Nope if he really wants to know I want him to practically humiliate himself." Naruto had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Payback is going to be sweet.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**I change this one too.**

Chapter 6

Kakashi P.O.V

Then it's decided. I won't train Naruto get answers out of him. I am a shinobi for Gods sake and I need to act like one.

I looked up at my book and saw Naruto trotting along which was odd.

"Yo," My customary greeting.

"Yo yourself," Naruto said. I almost choked. Not only did he use my line but he was very quite about it too.

"Well let's wait for Sasuke and you two can spar." I said studying Naruto reaction.

"Kay," Naruto yawn and that's was when I realize he was that he was with Iruka all day.

"Why don't you sleep for now?"

"Sasuke won't show until later."

Naruto P.O.V

Naruto looked at Kakashi and fell asleep.

**Yo kit.**

Naruto jerked. Don't do that. I thought you were Kakashi for a minute.

**Sorry couldn't resist.**

Yes you could.

**You reaction was funny.**

Kyubbi!

**Yeah yeah. Sorry sorry.** The two of them bickered for a while. After all the years they were spending to together they were like brothers.

So what do you want?

**Oh nothing, while you and Iruka was asleep. His demon and I made a telepathic connection with each other so you can make plans in case something happens.**

Well that's convinent, so how does it work?

**Easy just put a little bit a chakra into this little seal on your neck. And then you think about Iruka and presto. You're talking to Iruka.**

Naruto did what he was told and did a test run. _HI, IRUKA- SENSEI!_

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka was currently in the mission room doing what he does best yell at the stupid ninja for their half ass mission report.

After three hours of yelling at the incompetent fools thing gotten quite.

Genma, "You shouldn't be stressing out. You left the hostiptal this morning. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Iruka grinned I should, but I'm not because I feel great." Okay maybe I should be in bed I am as tired as hell, but I'm too restless. And plus I wanted to see what Serena meant by not going to near body of water.

Iruka got up to put all the paper work they collected he went to the file cabinet and heard a ping in head then got the start of his life. _HI IRUKA- SENSEI!_

Iruka dropped all of his paperwork. He clutches his head as Naruto greeting echo in his brain.

Genma rushed to his side, but Iruka waved him away. _Naruto not so loud._

_Oh sorry, I didn't think I was that loud. So what's happening on your end._

_Well besides the fact that you got my co- workers thinking I having another attack everything is fine._

_Sorry again._

_Oh Naruto how things on your end._

_Kakashi is playing nice, so right now I'm napping._

_Well when ever you finish training come and meet me at the Forest of Death._

_Okay. Why?_

_Serena told me to avoid large body of water and I want to why._

_Serena?_

_The name of my demon side._

_Oh. Catch you later? _

_Okay. _

I sigh when I put up the last of the papers. I looked at the time my shift was over.

Before I left Genma told me to take care.

Okay Serena time to head to the lake.

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**I change this one too.**

Chapter 7

Naruto P.O.V

I woke with a jerk. Though I don't know why. Looking up at the sky I blanched.

"Ah, I see sleeping beauty is awake." Kakashi- sensei said in a teasing tone.

I growled, but said nothing about it. "I guess I missed training. Oh well I guess I should get going then."

Sasuke and Kakashi- sensei lost front with their mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouths you'll catch flies." With that Naruto puffed out of the field and onto his bed at his apartment. Naruto looked at his clock and thought, 'Iruka- sensei shift doesn't end till another hour that means I can take a catnap.'

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka looked at the time and thought, 'Naruto will still be training.' Iruka for once was glad they closed the mission room early. He had to get away from all the constant stares. Jeez it was like they were expecting me to drop dead at any moment.

**Well can you blame them? **Iruka jumped. **The village beloved sensei, the man who was always healthy ends up in the hostiptal. Not to mention he came to work after being admitted out and he had a sudden panic attack.**

It was not a panic attack. Iruka said defensive.

Serena rolled his eyes. **Yeah tell that to them. **Iruka blushed. **Putting them aside are you sure you want to get close to a large body of water?**

Of course since you're not telling me anything. I mean it can't be that bad, can it?

**No it's not. I'm just surprise you don't want to want to wait.**

Naw it's better to learn things quicker so it won't scare you.

**If you say so.**

**Are you nervous.**

They made it to the forest of death although it doesn't look like it live up to its name. It quite a beautiful place if you ignore all the gruesome things. Iruka looked at the sparkly lake and took a leap in the deep shallow lake. Iruka gasped as body begin to change his legs, his side were tingling. He brought his head above the water and felt at home. He opened his mouth and started singing.

Naruto P.O.V.

Naruto rolled over in his bed and notice what time it was and he jumped up his head colliding into the wall. He yelp and groan not even thinking about the gigantic hole he left and took off running to the forest of death.

When he got there it was odd for Iruka- sensei not to be there.

"Iruka- sensei?" Naruto called out. But on the wind responded to him covering him in their light breeze. "Iruka- sensei?" The clouds open their curtains and the moon shined its brilliant white light on the lake. What Naruto saw literally took his breath away. There it was something so beautiful and enchanting. There it was sitting on the rocks with a shawl like cloth covering its body, its long brown hair flowed all the way to its back.

"Iruka- sensei," Naruto whispered. The creature looked back at him and smiled.

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi ought to be ashamed of himself. Whatever his ex- student decides to do is their business. But Naruto ran into the Forest of Death so he decided to follow.

Kakashi saw where Naruto stopped it was by the lake and he thought of great. He's probably meeting up with a secret lover. From what he could tell he was calling out somebody name but he couldn't tell who.

The place was relatively dark till the moon decides to show up. And not knowing it he had the same reacting as the same Naruto did. Gaping.

Wow. So...beautiful. Needless to say that his hard heart cracked.

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka couldn't help, but chuckled at Naruto and Kakashi (yes he knew Kakashi was there) smitten emotion.

Iruka felt so happy and so alive. Like this place was where he was meant to be. Odd.

Iruka opened his mouth and started singing:

_**Shizukesa no naka hitotsubu ochita dake  
Hirogaru hamon ni namiutsu ido no soko**_

_**Zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo  
Kyouzon dekiru mono nara sono mama de**_

_**Daremo ga kono mori de shizuka na koe wo kiite zatsuon ni namida shita**_

The language felt as foreign to his tongue as he sung his song.

It was so beautiful.

Kakashi P.O.V

I was totally blowned away. I have to find out who she is.

Naruto P.O.V

Man if I didn't know this was Iruka- sensei I would've fallen in love. If I didn't know he was a sirene I would've been captivated.

Tbc

Chouwa song by Kokia.

In the midst of the silence, a single drop  
Causes a ripple that spreads through the water at the bottom of the well

The winter wind shakes the forest in my noisy heart  
The things that can live with it stay as they are

Everyone who has heard the quiet voice in this forest has shed tears at noise

**I hope you like this chapter it was kind of difficult.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I might end the story in a few chapters. P.M or review me if you want it to be longer. I change this one too.**

Chapter 8

Iruka P.O.V

I was so happy that not even Konohamaru could ruin my mood. Everything seemed to be going right. Every since last night my stress seemed to have vanished and from what Naruto had told me. Kakashi wasn't going to even bother with me anymore.

Ah I was thinking this is the way things should feel.

"Iruka," Genma called out from the file cabinet. The mission room was slow except with a minor shinobi hanging around.

Iruka had a big grin on his face. "Yes." He knew Genma was going to get nosy, but for the matter he didn't care.

"You seem a lot happier. Did anything interesting happen." Apparently others wanted to know too, because all conversation seemed to have cease.

"Oh nothing just last night was very interesting." There was gasp all around. People was shocked the usual quiet, kept to himself, not very social able person had a 'good' time last night.

Iruka smirk. He knew what they were thinking. And honestly it was alright.

"Well, my shift is over, so I'm leaving."

With that Iruka left and people flew into ragging conversations. And before Iruka left the building almost all the shinobies heard about Iruka 'last night' activities.

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi walked around with his usual laid back attitude with his trademark porn book.

He may have looked calm, but on the inside he was in turmoil. Is it possible? No it can't be. But why should I care? It's not like we're friends. Kakashi sigh.

He watch as his fellow shinobies whisper, 'Did hear about that Umino?'

Kakashi got that feeling in his stomach again.

Why am I even thinking of him? I rather find out who that girl was at the Forest of Death.

An image of Iruka came to him and he felt a tug.

Am I jealous?

Kakashi never got a chance to figure that question when there was a sharp explosion that took out the whole academy.

And the whole village flew into a chaos when the Cloud Ninjas invaded the Leaf Village.

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka pushed some of the rubble that was on him. If he didn't active Serena powers he would've been killed.

Now who could've done something as irresponsible as that?

**I don't know, but I want compensation.**

Now don't get to greedy Serena. You'll have all the meal you want. Providing that the explosion was on purpose.

Serena huff, **Well if by chance it is an accident then you owe me lunch. **

Fine.

Iruka started removing more of the rubble off him and people went into action to help him. Asking him whether there was anybody else.

"No it was just me." Iruka chuckled. "Nobody else got hurt."

Ibiki the T&I specialist said no. The scarred man told his Anbu team to find the source of the attack capture and attack those that resisted.

Ibiki turned his attention Iruka, "Now do you have any ideal attack you?"

"Attack me?"

"You was the only here when this happen." Iruka did not dare contradict. He didn't scare him, but those two would be fighting forever if he did.

"I don't know anybody who would've attack me."

No sooner did he say that a whole group of cloud ninjas appeared on top of a roof.

"There he is..."

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Iruka P.O.V

"There he is." said a women with a cloud headband. "There's the demon who killed our husbands."

Serena was laughing. **I guess our meal decided to present itself to us. Let's eat.**

Be patient let see who and what they're talking about. Plus I need to keep hanging on to Ibiki.

**Are you trying to draw out his powers?**

Yep. I know he has a water affinity so does Hinata too. But unlike her he doesn't use it often. And I need washing away all this dirt.

**Now whose being mean**. Serena chided.

I never said we had to be nice. Just patient.

**Well I'm tired of waiting and we could've both eaten by now.**

Well we don't want to revile ourselves just yet. Besides it's fun to watch their feathers get rumple.

**Sadist.**

Nope.

"What with that dumb look? You know I'm talking to you." The woman obviously the leader growled.

Iruka chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." The women in the group had tick marks on their forehead.

"Stop acting like you don't know us. You killed our husband."

Iruka frowned. "You keep saying that but you're not giving names you tramp." Iruka can feel a slight tremor in Ibiki body and smelt the ocean rising out of him.

**Well damn he's a water child. He must be the son of Abe and Mary.**

Abe and Mary?

**Sealmasters.**

Oh okay so in other words he's like me. Iruka said in a matter- of- fact tone.

**More or less.**

Hmm.

Kakashi P.O.V

My heart leap right into my throat when I saw who they were pulling out. Iruka. He seemed to be doing just fine and Ibiki was holding Iruka. I wanted him to let go.

Kakashi shook his head and thought, 'Stop being and idiot. Now's not the time to be thinking about this.' Although I would like to know who in the hell blew the school up with just him in it.

"There the demon that killed our husband." My eyes widen as I looked up and saw cloud women gather at the top of a roof staring down at... Iruka?!

The hell is going on? The women kept growling and seemed to be losing their temper but iruka wasn't faze not one bit. Instead he restorted to calling one on them a tramp. If the situation wasn't so confusing he would've laugh at the women expressions.

Oh well whatever is going on it can't be to troublesome can it?

And what is up with Ibiki he seem to be in a trance.

Ibiki P.O.V

My whole body feels weird.

**Of course it does you haven't unlock your powers every since you were a child.**

Who are you?

**I'm you of course. **The figure stepped out and it was a women with incredible pink hair and a smooth slender yet slightly build body. That seemed to have scars on her side plus where her legs was suppose to be there were fins.

What do you mean you're me?

**You were actually born as a female. But our homeland was attack by land people forcing us to hide and get killed by them. Your parent Abe and Mary was the greatest seal masters of all time and they manage to save almost all the water children.**

What happen to the others water children?

**Most of them died because they couldn't handled the sudden change in their bodies so far the only ones who power awaken so far are yours and Iruka. You have to thank him for opening his powers to him.**

Why?

**Because he is your master.**

Then there was a sudden wave crashing over him and Ibiki blinked and looked at Iruka who had a smile on his face. His eyes flashed a beautful green while Iruka eyes turned a vicious red.

Iruka P.O.V

"Ah, I see that one of the water children lives and is quite healty although I disapprove of the gender change, but hey you gotta do what you gotta do." Iruka said wriggling out of Ibiki arms and standing up straight.

"Now can you tell me why you blew ip my school although I must applaude you for perfect timing." The women growled.

"You killed my husband Erin, Yui, and Gater." Iruka eyes turned red as me remember killing them slow and sweet savouring them. It was hard not to stop that they had the right amount of fear and hatred and longing. KInd of remind him of Kakashi both he never got a chance to taste him.

Then Iruka wondered that if he was to sing again would he come. But back to the matter on hand. "You people should know the ways of the shinobi. That they would be ready to die if needed. And plus your husbands were nothing worthless shinobies wanted to become stronger with the help of some "god" that will give you power. They became missing nins. Patheic."

"I'll teach you." They attack, Ibiki was getting ready to defend him, but Iruka told his to stay back.

Iruka had smile and asked, "Would you like to experience how they died?"

**Ready Iruka?**

I'm ready if you are.

Iruka open his mouth and a beautiful tune came out:

**_Shizukesa no naka hitotsubu ochita dake  
Hirogaru hamon ni namiutsu ido no soko_**

**_Zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo  
Kyouzon dekiru mono nara sono mama de_**

**_Daremo ga kono mori de shizuka na koe wo kiite zatsuon ni namida shita_**

Everybody who was fighting an enemy ninja stop and listen to the song it was so heavenly that anybody with a shell for an heart broke slightly and you felt something. Strange wasn't it? Beautiful wasn't it?

All of the sudden screams erupted from men all over the village.

"What going on?" The women asked.

"Oh nothing just that I'm feeding. The men taste a lot better then the women does because they're no fun at all. And in a few minutes they will all die." Iruka turned and looked at Kakashi completely docile face. Oh indeed I'm going to have some fun. "Ibiki take good care of the women and leave nothing behind."

Iruka flew over to Kakashi nobody notice because they were all to busy with their opponents or watching Ibiki shread the women.

"Hello Kakashi- sensei." My ranged out but nobody heard me, but him. "Let's play."

Iruka grabbed Kakashi and took him to the Forest of Death. Kakashi had a calm smile and Iruka had a prey look and took Kakashi in.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kakashi screamed echo in the empty forest.

* * *

**The end. Thank you for reading my story. I'll have another story called 'Angelic Devil' out next. NO it's not a sequel.**


End file.
